


阴阳交替之时

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 因为阴·阳真的非常性感……所以忍不住……撸了一发。阴·阳/冒险者，慎入！！！





	阴阳交替之时

在冒险者已经撤离的孤岛之上，在阴阳交替的时之夹缝，原本应该空无一人的涌火之地，却响起了断断续续的电波声。  
只有进入岛上，才会加入并使用的通讯频道里，传出了一个冒险者的呼救。  
那声音的主人似乎已经精疲力尽，忍受着痛苦和折磨，祈求着还有其他冒险者能够听到自己的声音前来救援，然而在这个沉默的大地上，回应他的只有他自己悲惨而又无助的哭泣。  
他不太记得自己为什么会在这里，他的记忆似乎也出现了短暂的缺失，他记得自己跟随着人群深入这个初次踏足的歌咏冰洞，他谨慎的躲避着周围的妖异，终于见到了那个藏身于洞穴深处的怪胎——  
那之后到底又发生了什么，他的思绪变得混乱，试着思索的大脑里有着一阵又一阵的刺痛，他确实参与了对阴·阳的讨伐，然而却并不知道，在昼夜交替的那个瞬间，这对嵌合的双生子会发生改变。  
阴阳交换本应该不被人所视，然而他却看到了，在那个应该不存在的时间的夹缝中，看到阴和阳，用那四只眼睛看着他——  
这来自阴阳的凝视，将他从时间中剥离，拽入那个昼夜交替的夹缝之中。  
人们能够听到他的声音，却无法看到他的身影。  
“为什么……”这个冒险者用沙哑的声音呼喊着，跌跌撞撞的试图离开这个洞穴。  
他的身后，从不离开冰洞的怪物，却在追逐着他，他听到怪异的低语声，阳四处展望着，迈着它细长的灰色双腿，轻易的越过了冒险者的脑袋，它弯腰垂下脑袋，笑眯眯的看着自己的猎物。  
“阳……兴奋……”它说着模糊不清的音节，小心翼翼的抓起了眼前惊恐而绝望的精灵，“一起……”  
“不要……放开我……求你了……”精灵冒险者哀求着，但是妖异又怎么会懂得他的恐惧，那双红色的眼睛里充满了欲望，这个苍白的身体上原本平坦的裆部，裂开了一道缝，从中抬起头的是比任何人族都要巨大而恐怖的性器。  
它就如同阴·阳一般呈现死灰，然而搏动的粗大静脉，却显露出强大的生命力和爆发力。  
“不要——不要——不要再——”那个早就破破烂烂的衣摆被掀开，于人类之中高挑得精灵，在妖异面前也不过是随手把玩的人偶，他毫无抵抗的，被打开双腿，用那红肿不堪的肉穴，又一次——吞入了这个妖异的性器。  
他在被插入的瞬间就放大了高潮，阴茎可耻的勃起着喷洒出浓稠的精液。  
在嗦饮了大量来自妖异的精液之后，他似乎也已经变成了某种怪物。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊……”他的呻吟依旧夹杂着哭声，但是脸上却浮现恍惚的笑容，原本抗拒的身体，也在紧紧得吸附着阳的阴茎。  
那根粗大的性器在他的体内横冲直撞，在腹部顶出了鲜明的形状，如果他还是人，恐怕早就被搅烂内脏而死去了。  
可是如今，他只感到前所未有的快感，肠道被摩擦，内脏被顶弄，都能够让他兴奋的高潮。  
“一起……和阳一起……”  
那金属般的嗓音，在他的身上如同虫蚁扩散，震颤着他的神经，让他原本就处于快感巅峰的肉体哆嗦着，陷入痉挛。  
“会……会死……”他断断续续的，在呻吟中哭喊着，想要停止这样可怕的快感，“不……停下……啊……嘤……啊，啊啊啊——”  
然而在不断加速的操弄中，原本就填满他肠道，扩张他的后穴至极限的硕大肉棒，又忽然涨大了几分，随着持续的活塞运动。将浓稠的精液，注入这个精灵的体内。  
粘稠的白色液体会在抽送的时候，从结合的缝隙被挤压着喷出，因为身体的晃动甩的到处都是。  
精灵原本纤瘦的腹部，如同孕妇一般高高隆起，承受着这不应该让人来承受的射精。  
当阳的动作终于变得轻缓，这个刚才还充满欲望的妖异陷入了高潮后的困倦时，冒险者以为自己终于可以松了一口气——  
然而他又忘记了，这是阴阳交替的时刻，夜幕正在降临，从白昼沉长的睡眠中醒来的阴，看到的真是阳的阴茎从精灵体内滑出，精液也随之涌出的画面。  
“阴……也……”他的动作还有些迟钝，却足以掌控这个虚弱的冒险者，当跨间另一根属于阴的阴茎被抵在精灵的下体时，它似乎也露出了类似于阳的表情。  
“等……咕——”精灵想要阻止，徒劳的，毫无意义的，他的话没有说完，就被那根比阳更加长的性器所充满，“啊啊……啊……”  
他似乎已经明白了，这样的奸淫是无止无休的……  
在这个阴阳的夹缝中，他也无死无生……  
这个被隔绝的孤岛，空无一人的通讯贝里，精灵在快感和痛苦之中发出着呼救。  
若是凝神去听，也许，在时间依旧在流淌的岛屿上，也能够听到他高潮时淫乱的呻吟。  
-END-


End file.
